marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Thanos (Ziemia-616)
Thanos jest jednym z najsławniejszych złoczyńców Marvela. Posiada on wiele zdolności, jest niezwykle potężny, a jego moc daje mu możliwość niszczenia planet. Jest jednym z głównych wrogów Strażników Galaktyki. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w komiksie Iron Man #55 z 1973 roku, a został stworzony przez Jim Starlin i Mike Friedrich. Historia Władca Galaktyki Thanos był jednym z synów A'Larsa. A'Lars był założycielem kolonii Odwiecznych na Titan'ie. Od urodzenia Thanos interesował się koncepcją śmierci. Dzięki licznym modyfikacjom i medytacjom, udało mu się zwiększyć swoją siłę oraz moc, przewyższając innych Odwiecznych. Wraz ze wzrostem umiejętności rosła również jego ambicja i plany na przyszłość. Udał on się na poszukiwaniu żołnierzy i najemników do swojej armii. Ogłosił on się władcą Titana i następnie wyruszył w kierunku Ziemi. Zdołał on spotkać nawet ucieleśnioną Śmierć, która stała się jego współtowarzyszką. Wtedy Thanosowi zaczęło brakować miłości, a swoje uczucia próbował wyrazić na niej. By być niej godnym postanowił stać się silniejszym i potężniejszym. Postanowił on polepszyć swoje kontakty polityczne poprzez ataki na inne planety. Posiadał on potężną flotę, ale dla niego było to wciąż za mało. Oglądając wszechświat w końcu dowiedział się o Cosmic Cube, stworzonego przez Advanced Idea Mechanics. Stał on się posiadaczem tej potężnej broni i zaczął zmieniać rzeczywistość, chcąc się zdobyć panowanie nad światem. W posiadaniu Cube doszło do konfliktu pomiędzy nim i Avengersami, Kapitanem Marvelem oraz Kree. Kiedy on postanowił wyrzucić Cube, wierząc,że posiada już całą jego moc. Został on odnaleziony przez Kapitana Marvela, który z jego pomocą przywrócił również porządek we wszechświecie. Pozbawiony mocy Thanos pojawił się w swojej śmiertelnej formie w centrum galaktyki, gdzie został przejęty przez swój okręt flagowy, Sanktuarium II. Kiedy odzyskał przytomność odkrył, że z powodu swojej porażki, Śmierć go opuściła. Klejnot Duszy Thanos próbował odzyskać Śmierć, dając jej coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie otrzymała, zagładę ludzkości. Zaczął on przeszukiwać zapiski cywilizacji szukając czegoś na tyle potężnego by mógł tego dokonać. W końcu dowiedział się o Klejnotach Duszy, sześciu potężnych klejnotach nieznanego pochodzenia. Od teraz jego głównym celem było znalezienie ich. Udało mu się zdobyć pierwsze pięć z nich, ale problem dopiero miał z ostatnim. Ten był w posiadaniu Warlocka, kosmicznej istoty. Miał on świadomość,że nie zdoła mu odebrać klejnotu w bezpośrednim pojedynki. Artefakt mógł kraść dusze, więc on bał się o swoją własną. Obserwując przez długi czas Walorcka, dowiedział się że stworzył on tymczasowe swoje przeciwieństwo w postaci Magusa, który stał na czele galaktycznego kościoła. Thanos postanowił go pokonać, obawiając się,że może mu to popsuć jego plany. Posiadając umiejętność podróży w czasie, postanowił zmienić kilka czynników, które miały zablokować pojawienie się Magusa. Jednym z takich zmian było uratowanie dziecka o imieniu Gamora, z rasy Zen-Whoberis, która została zabita przez ludzi Kościoła. Gamora wyrosła na prywatną zabójczynię. Drugim elementem jego plany był sojusz z Warlockiem przeciwko Magusowmi. Żaden z tych elementów nie istniał w czasoprzestrzeni, która doprowadziła do powstania Magusa. Jego plan się powiódł, dzięki czemu Tytan zbliżył się do Adama i pochłonął z jego Klejnotu Duszy całą energię, bez wiedzy Warlocka. Thanos skonstruował jeden, ogromny Klejnot Duszy, w którym związał moc sześciu. Zaczął on niszczyć jedną gwiazdę za drugą. Gamora próbowała mu się przeciwstawić, ale przegrała pojedynek. Kiedy zginął również Troll Pip, Warlock zauważył zamiary Thanosa i udał się na Ziemię po pomoc. Zwrócił on się do Avengersów. Podczas bitwy Kapitan Ameryka powstrzymał projektor, który miał wysadzić słońce. Warlock w końcu stanął do bitwy z Thanosem. Został on pokonany, a sami Avengersi trafili do niewoli. Z pomocą przybył Spider-Man oraz Stwór. Spider-Man pod kontrolą Lorda Chaosa i Mastera Ordera, uwolnił Warlocka z Klejnotu Thanosa. Wtedy udało się pokonać potężnego przeciwnika, a on sam został zamieniony w kamień. Jednak świadomość Thanosa nadal powstała. Musiał on się pogodzić z tym,ze po takiej porażce nigdy już nie będzie godny Śmierci. Jednak ona właśnie doprowadziła do jego zmartwychwstania. Powrót mały|316x316px Po swoim powrocie Thanos zagłębił Studnię Nieskończoności. Udało mu się odkryć prawdziwą moc Klejnotów Duszy, które zostały nazwane Kamieniami Nieskończoności. Po jego porażce, kamienie zyskały nowych właścicieli. Zdołał on odzyskać zielony Kamień Duszy od In-Betweenera. Czerwony Kamień Mocy od Championa, a pomarańczowy Kamień Czasu od Gardenera. Purpurowy Kamień Przestrzeni od Runnera oraz Kamień Rzeczywistości od Kolekcjonera i niebieski Kamień Umysłu od Grandmastera. Wszystkie te zamieścił w jednej rękawicy, która dała mu możliwość kontrolowania wszystkich na raz. Srebrny Surfer powiadomił Ziemię o mocy Thanosa przed jego przybyciem. Próbował on na nowo przypodobać się Śmierci. Wykorzystał on rękawice aby zniszczyć połowę populacji Wszechświata. Dusza Warlocka, Gamory i Trolla Pipia udała się wydostać. Każde z nich posiadało ludzkie ciało. Superbohaterowi z Ziemi stanęli do walki z Thanosem. Dostali pomoc od takich osób jak Stranger czy Galactus. Jednak jemu udało się wszystkich pokonać. Został on zdradzony przez swoją krewną, Nebulę. Zabrała ona mu Rękawicę Nieskończoności. W pierwszej kolejności wszystko powróciło do stanu sprzed zdobycia rękawicy przez Thanosa. Rękawica trafiła do Adama Warlocka. Ten jednak wierzył, że Thanos może się zmienić i podarował mu jeden kamień Rzeczywistości i zapewnił miejsce w Wiecznej Straży. Zdolności Thanos to niezwykle potężna istota. Posiada moc pozwalającą mu na niszczenie planet i pokonanie Hulka. Jego zdolności to: * Nadludzka inteligencja – Prawdopodobnie najbardziej niebezpieczną umiejętnością Thanosa jest jego umysł. Thanos jest geniuszem w praktycznie wszystkich znanych polach zaawansowanej nauki i stworzył technologię znacznie przewyższającą współczesną Ziemię. Potrafi się dzięki niej również przystosowywać do nowych sytuacji bojowych w błyskawicznym tempie. * Nadludzka siła – Thanos dysponuje niszczycielską siłą fizyczną. Za pomocą prostych ataków jest w stanie zniszczyć całą planetę. Granice jego potęgi nie są do końca znane. * Nadludzka szybkość – Mimo że waży prawie pół tony, biega z niewiarygodną prędkością, przewyższając znacząco ludzkich atletów. * Manipulacja i kontrola energii – potrafi dowolnie władać energią i ją kształtować. * Telepatia – posiada moce psioniczne. * Teleportacja – potrafi się teleportować. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Istota pozaziemska Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Secret Defenders Kategoria:Zdobywcy Kategoria:Strażnicy Galaktyki Kategoria:Członkowie Infinity Watch (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Niebieskoskórzy Kategoria:Wrogowie Avengers Kategoria:Wielkie postacie Kategoria:Wszechpotężni Kategoria:Superzłoczyńca Kategoria:Wrogowie Iron Mana Kategoria:Wrogowie Deadpoola Kategoria:Wrogowie Fantastycznej Czwórki Kategoria:Defenders Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Wrogowie Strażników Galaktyki Kategoria:Członkowie Black Order Kategoria:1973 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Anty-Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Thanos